Itachi's vacation
by deathknight17
Summary: Itachi is taking a vacation and life is good untill bad things start happening to Itachi. My first fanfic please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

Itachi took a vacation twice a year. Today he was taking his vacation and like always he made sure everything was packed and he left without saying goodbye or leaving a note.

Kisame woke up after a bad dream. It was 5:30 in the morning and he went downstairs to get some coffee. When he got downstairs something was wrong. There was no light and he was the first person downstairs. Itachi was the usually the first one downstairs and watching TV.

"Where the heck is Itachi," Kisame said accidentally waking up Sasori who came downstairs irritated.

"What's your problem Kisame," Sasori said none too happy

"Itachi wasn't here when I woke up" Kisame said worried

Sasori went to the calendar and looked at it.

"It says that today is when Itachi takes his vacation," said Sasori looking at Kisame very evilly and then pounding him very hard and went back to sleep. Kisamealso went back to bed except that he had bruises all over his body.

Itachi was walking to the Konoha Spa very happily and went in. He made sure no one got a good look at him. He reached the front desk and got his key to his room and took out all his stuff and got ready for a week of relaxation. The first day was a great one he sat in a chair while he was being massaged and fed a chocolate milkshake.

"Life is good" Itachi said with a very happy tone. The next day he was in a hot tub, relaxing, and forgetting his worries at Akatsuki. He then started remembering his first time at Akatsuki and how he had been wondering if joining Akatsuki was a good idea. Now he was very happy to be in Akatsuki.

It was finally the end of the one-week and it was time to pay the bill and go.

'The bill is 100,000 yen," The receptionist said

"Ok," Itachi said as he reached into his wallet and then he groaned unhappily as he took his hand out of the wallet.

"I don't have any money," he said

"Then you will have to work to repay the debt you owe us sir," she said to Itachi

Itachi sighed he knew he should have made sure to bring money or ask Kisame for some money since Kisame had just won the lottery.

"What can i do to pay my debt." he said.

Well you can sweep the floor," the receptionist said.

"I"ll do that right away," Itachi said in a sad tone.

While Itachiwaa sweepingshe then took a quick look at him and recognized him as Uchia Itachi and quickly hid her surprise. Itachi wasstill sweeping the floor when she called the ANBU and told them that Itachi was in their spa and to come immediately Itachi wasfinally done sweeping the floorwhenseventeen ANBU came bursting through the door and were trying too arrest him.

" Oh shoot, they recognized me,"said Itachi running out the emergency exit with theANBU right on his trail.

"I knew i should have transformed into someone else," He said still running for his life as he was dodging ANBU kunai and jutsu

This is my first fanfic please review and tell me if there is any mistakes in it and I'll work on it and chapter 2 is on its way!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto 

Itachi dodged a kunai right as it was about to hit him. The ANBU were slowly getting closer to him and he was slowly tiring. He knew he would have to think of something fast or else he would get killed. Then an idea sprung into his head. He took out his cell phone and called Akatsuki

Kisame was watching the news when the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up.

"Listen we are not going to invest in your dumb business," Kisame said angrily.

"It's me you idiot," Itachi said surprised at Kisame's outburst..

"Oh, sorry about that we have been getting a lot of calls from telemarketers asking us to invest in their business ever since you left," said Kisame sadly.

"Why did you call anyway," said Kisame.

"I called because I'm about to get killed by ANBU," Itachi yelled angrily

Kisame shuttered at the yell of Itachi.

"Well what can we do to help?" Kisame said

"I don't know maybe send someone to help me idiot," Itachi yelled even more angrily

"All right all right, me and Sasori will come to help when we figure out where you are," Kisame said

"I'm in Konoha." Said Itachi dodging a kunai and fire jutsu

"Ok Sasori and I will help you" said Kisame

"But you will have to wait until Sasori and I finish making the brownies," Kisame said happily

"What" Itachi said very shocked

"Where did you get the chocolate?" said Itachi

"Well it's kind of a funny story Sasori and I were looking through your room and we kind of found this hidden store of chocolate and Sasori decided we should make some brownies.

"Well then when I get back there I am going to make Sasori wish he wasn't in Akatsuki anymore," said Itachi.

"Hey who is that Kisame," said a voice that sounded angry.

"It's Itachi" said Kisame yelling back at the voice.

Sasori came out of the kitchen stared at Kisame for a while and then grabbed the phone .from him.

"What did Kisame say to you Itachi," Sasori said.

"He said that you stole my chocolate to make some brownies," Itachi said.

"What Kisame framed me and you believed him," Sasori yelled into the phone.

"So can you help me" Itachi said as he dodged seven more kunai.

"All right after the brownies finish baking," said Sasori after hitting Kisame and hanging up.

"I'm going to die," groaned Itachi

Will Kisame and Sasori save Itachi and more importantly will Kisame's and Sasori's brownies taste good. Find out in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Even in my dreams I own Naruto 

When we last left off Sasori and Kisame were baking brownies and Itachi was about to get his but kicked by ANBU troops. Sasori looked at the timer above the oven and hoping it would make a ding noise to signify the brownies were done. Kisame came in the kitchen after watching some TV.

"Are they done yet," Kisame said yet again.

"For the last time Kisame they won't be ready until the timer dings. Now get that in you shark head," Sasori yelled angrily.

A ding sound came from the timer and Sasori put on his baking gloves and took the brownies out and put them on the counter. Then he took the gloves and started to arm himself.

"Why are you arming yourself?" said Kisame

"Remember we were supposed to save Itachi before he dies," Sasori said impatiently.

"Oh yeah," Kisame said arming himself with his shark sword.

"Hurry up," said Sasori who was ready and about to go with out Kisame.

Sasori then heard a scream from the kitchen and Kisame then came out.

"What the heck was that," Sasori said surprised

"Nothing," Kisame said quickly

Sasori shrugged and went out the door to go to Konoha. Meanwhile back in Konoha the number of ANBU trying to kill Itachi had increased from seventeen to thirty. Itachi had decided it was time to at least fight back a bit. He threw three kunai at the front-runners of the ANBU and they ducked. Itachi smiled this had given him enough time to do a quick bunshin jutsu and take different directions.

Kisame and Sasori were horribly lost and had no idea which way to go.

"Don't you remember which way to go," Sasori said

"Itachi was the one who took me there," Kisame said sadly

"Well did you bring some food and water?" Sasori asked hopefully

"I don't think I brought food and water," Kisame said

Sasori hit him so hard he got numb in the face where he got hit. Itachi had lost twenty of the ANBU who were chasing his clones. He was still getting tired and he was beginning to wonder if Kisame and Sasori's brownies were ready and if they would leave some for him if he survived. He was then beginning to wonder if they were lost trying to get to Konoha. He still thought he would die.

End of chapter 3 can Itachi get out of this alive and will Sasori and Kisame ever find there way out of the wilderness find out in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto 

Itachi had been chased for hours by ANBU and managed to make himself a barricade to protect him from the ANBU. He was wondering how long the barricade would hold until the ANBU decided to do an all out charge on him. He would go down fighting, but what good would that do. He was hoping that this would give enough time for Sasori and Kisame to get to Konoha and save him.

"Damn it we're hopelessly lost," Sasori thought

" Even worse is that we'll starve to death here," Sasori said sadly.

Then Kisame fell on the ground laughing very hard. Sasori saw Kisame and thought he had gone insane because of the lack of food, water, and sunlight. Then Kisame stood up, but he was still laughing. Sasori had decided something should be done.

"Hey Kisame have you gone insane?" Sasori asked

"No I haven't gone insane I'm laughing because this is so funny," Kisame said

"What's so funny about us going to die?" Sasori said.

The thing is we've been walking in circles for hours and hours not knowing where Konoha is, but I know how to get to Konoha I've just been playing a big prank on you," Kisame said falling down again with laughter.

Sasori stared at him angrily for a moment and then started pounding the shit out of him for the next five minutes and by the time he was done not even Itachi could have recognized him.

"Now let's get going," he said happily.

Sasori and Kisame traveled until they reached the gate they had to turn into a couple of travelers not to look too suspicious. When they entered into Konoha they were walking for some time until they came to a place that was heavily guarded by ANBU and other high- ranking ninja.

"I think we found the place where he is trapped, but the problem is how do we get him out of there unnoticed and without Itachi trying to kill us?" Kisame asked Sasori

"I have a plan, but it is very risky and could cost us our lives," Sasori said

Kisame nodded his head and Sasori began telling the plan to Kisame. Kisame nodded his head in approval. They both transformed into ANBU captains and came out. On of the ANBU came to them and told them what the situation was.

"We have cornered Uchia Itachi in that spot and we are waiting for some reinforcements before we attack him." The ANBU said.

"That is not Uchia Itachi," Kisame said

"What do you mean that the person we are chasing is not Itachi?" The ANBU said a bit confused.

"What he means is that you have been chasing a clone and the real Itachi is on the other side of the city causing mass havoc," Sasori said.

The ANBU nodded and told the others that Itachi was on the other side of the city and is causing havoc. Itachi was still behind the barricade when all the ninja left and took a peak out and saw two ANBU captains and they then turned into Sasori and Kisame. He gave a sigh of relief and went out to greet them. They told him they had to hurry or else the ANBU would come back and kill them. Things were going well until some ninja recognized Itachi and started chasing them. Itachi killed the first three with kunai and Kisame killed two with his shark sword and Sasori used his puppets to kill the rest.

When they got back to Akatsuki Itachi thanked them. He then made get back every bit of chocolate they stole from him. He then pounded the shit out of both of them for stealing his chocolate and they then shared the rest of the brownies by share Itachi ate the brownies while giving crumbs to Sasori and Kisame.

**The End**


End file.
